Fool's Mate
by savory pie
Summary: This is how you play chess.


**Summary:** This is how you play chess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MÄR.

**Words: **1,017

**A/N: **This takes place during the first War Games. They are called the Chess Pieces, but that doesn't seem to be very significant in the series. Thus, I wrote (somewhat?) a chess-themed story.

All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. If you find any, let me know and I'll try to correct them ASAP.

* * *

**Fool's Mate**

Gambits decide the game. The end justifies the means.

An effect originates from a cause. Theirs came from the ignored cries of MÄR Heaven. The world gave its orphans no voice, so they assembled. They convened in numbers to strengthen their voice. They were determined to right the world that had wronged them.

Phantom's white knight promptly annihilated every black piece on the board.

**o-O-0-O-o**

Peta had perfected the art of reading while keeping an eye on Rolan. He would look up every few sentences.

Although highly inefficient, this method allowed Peta to read and kept Rolan from hurting himself. Whether he was playing or training, Rolan proved that he wasn't the most majestic creature on two legs.

Ever since the war began, Phantom asked Peta to watch over Rolan more and more. Despite his continual absence, the young rook's loyalty never wavered. In fact, it seemed that Rolan's devotion to the knight intensified due to the lack of his presence. Peta admired the power his friend's charisma held.

"P-Peta?"  
The man glanced up from his book. The boy gazed back at him with hesitation.  
"Will you play with me?"

"Weren't you just fine playing by yourself a minute ago?" Peta had hardly accomplished any reading. The library in Lestava Castle proved to be quite impressive and so Peta requested that he not participate in the War Games. His clever plan was disrupted when Phantom asked him to look after Rolan in return. He probably knew more about the boy and all his quirks and habits than Phantom did now. Peta spent the past few months, day after day, with Rolan. He honestly felt like the boy's mother.

"W-Will you help me train then? O-Or play chess with me?" Peta sighed and set down his book. He then brought out a small, checkered square with chains dangling on all four sides. The four chains were connected at a point with a small ruby.

"Very well then." The older man replied while he activated the ÄRM. As the two entered the dimension, their feet immediately met a massive marble chessboard. Each stood in the king's place. Black and white pawns shifted to the edges of their squares to allow Rolan view of Peta.

"I'm going to fight just as I would any other opponent. Remember, don't just use tactics; use strategy. Tactics only require observation. Strategy requires thought." The grey-haired man chided. The pawns slid back into place instantly.

Rolan had been timid when playing against the black caped, human figures with pawn masks staring back at him. So whenever they played chess, Peta would have the pieces on the board set as the standard Staunton figures.

After a few games, it was about time for the War Game matches of the day to be over. Phantom would be free until the next day's matches. The fast-paced games were designed to prepare Rolan for the snap-decision making he would have to use in real battles.

"You have been practicing." Peta said approvingly. . A ghost of a smile adorned his face. Rolan nodded shyly, a slight blush creeping across his face. Peta had never praised him before.

"My strategies…d-do you think Phantom would approve?"

Instantly, his face reverted to stoicism.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Peta said, pointing to the immortal knight, who had just appeared at the edge of the courtyard. Rolan immediately ran toward the figure, flinging himself at the knight. Peta tore his eyes away from the scene and picked up his abandoned book. He stared at the pages for a while, but for some reason, could not focus.

**o-O-0-O-o**

The pawn brushed her blonde bangs to the side of her face and watched the man say his good-byes. He embraced his two sons and daughter, then his wife before he wrenched himself away. The War Games would commence the next day and he probably wouldn't last longer than the preliminaries, the first round if he was lucky.

_In war there are sacrifices within sacrifices…gambits within gambits, _Loco decided, turning to head back to the castle.

**o-O-0-O-o**

As the Cross Guard members were transported back, their captain began to celebrate the day's win. As they left, the rook that Danna had just defeated breathed erratically. His minor wounds lie in a vital area of his body and slowly, the life bled out of him. The other Chess left soon after. No one could do anything, for none were healers with holy ÄRMs. Nothing could be done in time to heal his punctured aorta.

Just as Loco left, she heard him breathe his last breath. He was the father from the other day. He had lasted longer than she expected.

Even though, he would not see his family again.

**o-O-0-O-o**

Peta held the boy back, so he would not attempt anything rash in his sorrow. At some point, Rolan turned Peta's grasp on him into an embrace when he ceased fighting. Hot tears soiled Peta's robe as silent, intense sobs racked through the rook's body. Long minutes passed slowly. Every second felt like an eternity. The knight gently pushed Rolan off him, having to pry the boy's fingers from his robes. Even after he did so, Rolan's hands grasped at air, distressed at the loss.

Peta went to gather Phantom's body in his arms. He warned MÄR of the Chess's inevitable return before leaving to give his old friend a proper burial, Rolan trailing obediently behind him like a shadow.

**o-O-0-O-o**

Staring at the bloodied corpse of the Cross Guard captain and the serene expression on his face, Loco thought, _Perhaps he was a father, too._

**o-O-0-O-o**

In his dying moments Phantom ranted and raved, his mind in a state of utter pandemonium. _We are the ones who have been wronged. This world needs to be purified. The bad guys never win. _In his infantile mind, Phantom can only see things in black and white. His mind grouped everyone into two groups: good and bad. It was as simple as that from his standpoint.

_This was merely Fool's Mate._ Phantom thought childishly, defiantly. _The game is not yet over._

* * *

**Chess terminology: **

**Fool's Mate** - the shortest possible chess game ending in checkmate

**gambit** – an opening move in which a player sacrifices a pawn or other minor piece in order to gain a strategic advantage


End file.
